Cap sur l'éternité
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Une autre fin pour Jusqu'au bout du monde et un autre destin pour nos pirates préférés. Heureux ou malheureux ? A vous d'en décider.
1. Prologue

_Ce prologue, dans sa plus grande partie, ne fait que résumer le film. Ce n'est pas très intéressant, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai besoin de « poser » mon histoire et, comme vous pourrez le constater, les changements commencent au cours de cette scène, celle de la bataille finale de « Jusqu'au bout du monde », quand le Black Pearl et le Hollandais Volant s'affrontent dans le tourbillon géant de la déesse Calypso._

_J'ai fait aussi court que possible. Les changements définitifs arrivent bientôt et ils concernent tout le monde. _

_Note__ : les dialogues en italique sont ceux du film. _

0+0+0

Il fallait vraiment être un marin pour réussir à se tenir debout sur le pont ruisselant d'eau de pluie et cela malgré la gîte inquiétante du pont ! Et il fallait non seulement être un marin, mais encore avoir le cœur bien accroché pour oser se lancer, en se retenant seulement de ses deux mains à un malheureux filin, au-dessus des eaux rugissantes et tourbillonnantes afin d'aborder le navire ennemi ! C'était un véritable abîme qui s'ouvrait entre les deux navires, un abîme liquide au fond duquel les eaux tournoyaient avec violence pour disparaître dans les profondeurs insondables de l'océan.

Pourtant, de part et d'autre du vortex, ils furent bien deux dizaines à s'élancer de la sorte. Les damnés du Hollandais Volant croisèrent, à mi-parcours, les pirates du Black Pearl, puis chaque détachement d'assaillants aborda le navire ennemi et le combat s'engagea, féroce, implacable, aussi sauvage que les éléments eux-mêmes.

A bord du Black Pearl, se jouant avec flegme, semblait-il, de la mer en furie et du gouffre qui entraînait le navire en une longue glissade, le capitaine Barbossa, les mains fermement serrées sur le gouvernail, ne parut pas spécialement ému de voir surgir tout à coup une horde de créatures hybrides sur « son » navire. Sans lâcher la barre, il dégaina son sabre et accueillit avec panache ceux qui se ruèrent sur lui.

A quelques mètres au-dessous de lui, Will Turner et sa fiancée ne se montrèrent pas en reste : nu-têtes tous les deux, sans souci de la pluie glacée qui leur ruisselait dans les yeux et plaquaient leurs cheveux, ils firent front avec une fougue égale.

Sous le ciel d'un noir d'encre, des éclairs jetaient par moment une lueur peu engageante sur les armes ruisselantes de sang et de pluie, la mêlée faisait rage et le grondement de l'eau n'avait jamais paru plus menaçant. Qui aurait pu avoir une pensée agréable, ou même simplement légère, en cet instant ? Personne, à priori. Aussi, Elisabeth crut-elle tomber des nues lorsque, de but en blanc, entre deux passes d'arme, Will lui demanda tout à coup :

- _Elisabeth, veux-tu m'épouser_ ?

Ses paroles, extravagantes dans la situation présente, parurent se heurter à un mur : la jeune femme regardait son fiancé avec un visage figé, presque sans expression. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait bien entendu et, lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle se retint de lui demander si, par hasard, il était en train de se moquer d'elle !

- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal_ _pour ça_ répliqua t-elle, presque hargneuse.

Mais Will avait un funeste pressentiment.

- _Ca pourrait bien être le dernier_, répondit-il.

Elisabeth ne paraissait pas certaine qu'il ait tous ses esprits. Le jeune homme insista :

- _Je t'aime. J'ai pris ma décision. Quelle est la tienne_ ?

C'était tellement le Will Turner qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait que le cœur d'Elisabeth fondit. Elle entendit dans ces quelques mots bien plus qu'une déclaration d'amour et une demande en mariage. Il y avait aussi une tentative de réconciliation définitive après le froid qui s'était un temps glissé entre eux, et des promesses d'avenir. Elle prit sa décision sur le champ : leur mariage n'avait été que trop longtemps différé. Il était temps de concrétiser les choses.

- _Barbossa_ ! cria t-elle pour couvrir le fracas ambiant. _Mariez-nous_ !

De l'autre côté du maëlstrom, le Hollandais Volant, lui, tanguait à peine dans la tourmente. Pareil à un animal marin parfaitement à l'aise dans son élément, penché pourtant à près de quinze degrés sur bâbord, le navire filait dans le vent avec une inquiétante vélocité, pareil à un immense prédateur près à fondre sur sa proie.

Sur la grand-vergue, le cliquetis hargneux des lames qui s'entrechoquaient paraissait aussi ténu qu'un tintement de cristal tant le vent hurlait dans les haubans. Davy Jones était d'une force redoutable, et Jack Sparrow ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment, surtout dans de telles conditions, il pouvait se tenir aussi fermement debout avec sa patte de crabe ! Pliée devant lui dans la position classique du bretteur, celle-ci lui assurait une stabilité de roc, la pointe fermement enfoncée dans le bois glissant. Jack, qui n'avait qu'une main pour combattre car l'autre serrait toujours fermement la poignée du coffre renfermant le cœur de son ennemi, avait besoin de toute son agilité pour résister aux assauts sans basculer dans le vide.

- _Elisabeth Swann, veux-tu me prendre pour époux_ ?

- _Je le veux_ !

L'esprit de Jack travaillait à toutes vitesse. Il était en position d'infériorité perché sur cette vergue au-dessus du vide, s'il voulait prendre l'avantage, il devait trouver une solution au plus vite. Il utilisa une ruse vieille comme le monde, une ruse qui a déjà fait ses preuves mille fois : il se fendit d'un sourire éclatant, les yeux rivés au mât derrière son adversaire, et s'écria d'un ton joyeux :

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Davy Jones ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Jack se jeta sur lui et, bras tendus, le poussa dans le vide. Pris par surprise, Jones perdit l'équilibre et bascula, mais le long tentacule préhensile qui lui tenait lieu d'index à la main droite s'enroula solidement autour de la vergue. Jack était déjà occupé à se laisser glisser vers le pont le long d'un cordage. Il eut cependant à peine le temps de finir sa descente que le capitaine du Hollandais Volant se matérialisait devant lui, écumant de rage.

- _Will Turner, est-ce que tu veux me prendre pour femme ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Et je crois que le pire est à envisager !_

- _Je le veux !_

Se tenant par la main tout en combattant, leurs corps et leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés en une véritable danse de mort, les deux jeunes gens prononçaient les paroles rituelles tout en maniant leurs épées avec une fougue renouvelée. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à Barbossa ! Le vieux flibustier avait été contraint par le nombre à lâcher la barre, mais il combattait comme un démon, sans pour autant oublier de crier les paroles sacramentelles du mariage, assorties de commentaires particulièrement hauts en couleur, adressés à ses ennemis, à faire hurler au blasphème n'importe qui n'aurait pas appartenu à la piraterie !

Jack eut tout juste le temps de lever sa lame pour parer le coup que lui portait son ennemi. Puis il attaqua à son tour mais, avec une rapidité diabolique, Jones saisit au vol la lame de son sabre dans sa puissante pince de crabe et la brisa net. Ahuri, Jack considéra sans y croire le tronçon de métal, fort proprement coupé en biseau, qui dépassait de sa main. Dans le même temps, avec une agilité que l'on n'aurait pas attendue de lui, Jones pivota sur son pied humain et lança vers le haut sa patte de crabe, à la manière d'un balancier, pour frapper son adversaire au niveau des côtes avec une force qui lui vida instantanément les poumons de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient.

Le souffle coupé, Sparrow tituba dangereusement et parvint tout juste à reculer de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que le mât dans son dos l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant posa avec délicatesse la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de son adversaire désarmé.

- Jack Sparrow, ricana t-il, est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ?

- Tu ne m'as pas déjà posé cette question, l'ami ? ironisa le pirate avec un sourire que la douleur changeait en grimace.

La pointe d'acier s'enfonça, à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'une goutte de sang perle sur la peau brunie par le soleil.

- Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te faire mourir vite, Jack Sparrow, fit Jones en détachant nettement chaque syllabe, mais peut-être que je pourrais m'y résoudre… si tu me supplies de le faire !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? fanfaronna le pirate. Je ne suis pas pressé, l'ami !

Le bras gauche de Davy Jones se détendit, trop vite pour que Jack, immobilisé par la morsure du métal, puisse l'éviter : la pince monstrueuse qui terminait le membre se referma sur lui, juste au-dessus du coude, et commença à serrer.

Très lentement.

0+0+0

_Promis, dès le prochain chapitre j'abandonne les évènements du film pour raconter ceux que j'ai imaginé. _


	2. La main du destin

_Merci pour votre patience. _

_Comme promis, voici la suite, tout droit sortie de mon imagination. La suite, mais pas encore la fin…_

+0+0+

Les yeux pâles de Davy Jones ne quittaient pas les siens. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant devait savourer cet instant comme une délectable friandise : malgré sa maîtrise de lui-même et sa fierté qui l'empêchait de capituler, Jack grimaçait de douleur. S'il essayait de libérer son bras, pris dans un étau implacable, la pointe de l'épée s'enfonçait cruellement dans son cou. S'il restait immobile, il devait se résoudre à perdre son bras. Définitivement.

Et surtout, la douleur devenait insupportable. Le pirate ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait endurer pareil supplice sans hurler… ou se soumettre aux caprices de son ennemi.

_- _En tant que capitaine de ce navire, brailla Barbossa, je vous déclare mari et femme, dans cette vie et dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Calypso vous sépare. Embrassez-v….

Dominant le bruit du combat et le sifflement rageur du vent, un mugissement de fin du monde lui coupa la parole et arracha les deux nouveaux époux, qui n'avaient pas attendus la fin de la phrase, à leur premier baiser matrimonial. Tous ceux qui combattaient sur le pont suspendirent leurs mouvements en même temps qu'eux pour tourner la tête. Une vague monstrueuse, une véritable lame de fond roulait vers le Black Pearl et le dominait de toute sa masse écumeuse, hurlant comme mille démons en furie.

Le temps parut se figer. D'un même mouvement, Will et Elisabeth se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Avec la totale complémentarité qui était la leur depuis toujours, ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Les yeux d'Elisabeth laissèrent paraître un sentiment de regret ; tant de choses à faire et à partager, toute une vie, qu'ils n'auraient pas. Dans les prunelles sombres de Will, seulement de l'amour. Elisabeth se jeta dans les bras de son mari et, leurs corps étroitement soudés, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser d'adieu passionné au moment où la déferlante se ruait sur le Pearl.

Dans un grondement d'apocalypse, pareil à celui que pourrait produire la Terre elle-même si elle se fendait en deux morceaux, des tonnes d'eau s'abattirent sur le fier navire pirate et le broyèrent implacablement sous leur poids, avec tous ceux qui se trouvaient à bord.

De l'autre côté du gigantesque tourbillon, sur le Hollandais Volant, Jack entendit le fracas de l'eau écumante et le bruit du bois qui explosait, en quelque sorte le cri d'agonie de son navire tant aimé.

Il oublia instantanément la pointe de l'épée toujours appuyée contre sa gorge. Il oublia le sang qui collait à sa peau la manche de sa chemise, désormais écarlate, et la terrible douleur qui le tenaillait tandis que Jones lui broyait le bras en resserrant sa pince de crabe sur lui avec une lenteur calculée, cisaillant les chairs avant d'atteindre l'os.

Presque malgré lui, il tourna la tête. Mais il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à l'inéluctable.

Jack Sparrow, qui se montrait pourtant toujours imperturbable, se sentit blêmir. Subitement, la pluie lui parut plus froide, le vent plus mordant, la mer plus sombre.

Son âme hurla.

Tout son être s'emplit de ce hurlement silencieux, l'assourdit, lui déchira les entrailles et le cœur.

Certes, tenaillé par sa crainte de la mort, il avait envisagé d'abandonner le Black Pearl, de tuer Davy Jones et de prendre sa place.

Certes.

Mais ce n'était qu'un projet, une part de lui-même continuait d'hésiter. Et de toute manière, malgré le pincement qu'il ressentait au cœur à l'idée d'abandonner le Pearl, il l'imaginait toujours courant sous le vent –même sans lui - sillonnant les mers Caraïbes dans toute sa majesté… A aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé la « mort » de son navire !

Et elle venait de survenir sous ses yeux.

Une part de lui-même s'engourdit brusquement, comme si toute vie s'en retirait. Désormais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Rien ne le retenait plus dans le monde des vivants.

- Ah ! Ah ! ricana Davy Jones tandis que la masse d'eau furibonde qui venait d'engloutir le navire de son ennemi se déversait en rugissant dans l'entonnoir liquide qui continuait de les entraîner. Capitaine sans bâtiment ! Te soumettras-tu enfin à l'arrêt du destin, Jack Sparrow ?

Il eut un rictus triomphant et acheva :

- Quand on monte à bord de ce navire, Jack, c'est pour l'éternité !

Pour une fois, une des seules de son existence, Sparrow ne sourit pas. Son visage était de marbre, son regard insondable. Froid comme la mer. Froid comme la mort.

- C'était bien mon intention ! répliqua t-il d'un ton neutre. Mais pour toi, l'éternité touche à sa fin.

D'un revers de main, il écarta brusquement la lame qui le menaçait toujours et dont la pointe lui laissa une longue coupure le long du cou puis, sur sa lancée, son bras décrivit un ample mouvement circulaire et, de toutes ses forces, il frappa son adversaire à la tête avec le coffre de métal qu'il n'avait lâché à aucun moment.

Un être humain aurait eu le crâne fracassé mais les tentacules de Davy Jones absorbèrent une bonne partie du choc. Sonné cependant, il desserra d'un seul coup sa prise sur le bras du pirate, tourna sur lui-même comme une toupie et s'affala sur le sol, les yeux vides.

Jack ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se pencha sur son adversaire et s'empara prestement de la clef que ce dernier portait autour de son cou. Puis, il posa le coffre sur le pont et l'ouvrit en un tournemain.

- Et voilà ! fit-il, satisfait.

Il plongea sa main dans le réceptacle et en tira le cœur qui battait régulièrement, envoyant des pulsations de vie dans le néant.

- Lâche ça, Jack.

Jack leva les yeux. Davy Jones était encore étourdi, mais il était suffisamment conscient pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il fit un effort pour se lever, n'y parvint pas, crispa ses doigts sur le bois mouillé du pont, prit appui sur sa patte de crabe solidement posée à terre et, mi-rampant, mi se traînant, il parvint à se rapprocher un peu du pirate. Celui-ci déposa délicatement le cœur battant sur les planches visqueuses, récupéra ce qui restait de son sabre et le leva.

- Tu ne le feras pas ! lança Jones sur un ton de défi.

- Oh, tu crois ça ?! riposta Jack, indifférent (TOUT lui était indifférent, désormais).

- Si tu embroches mon coeur, le tien devra prendre sa place, gronda Davy d'une voix pleine de menaces.

Sparrow hocha tristement la tête.

- Il ne me sert plus à rien, désormais ! soupira-t-il, davantage pour lui-même que pour quiconque.

Et sans ajouter un mot, sans même un regard vers son ennemi vaincu, d'un geste fluide, il enfonça le tronçon de son épée brisée dans l'organe palpitant.

Davy Jones se raidit brutalement et la pince de crabe qui remplaçait sa main gauche racla le pont dans un bruit sinistre.

- Calyp… so… murmura-t-il.

Puis il ne bougea plus.

Ce fut alors comme si, quelque part, une mystérieuse horloge avait cessé de fonctionner : abandonnant leurs postes, les hommes d'équipage surgirent de chacun des recoins du navire et convergèrent vers Sparrow et Jones, le mort et le vivant, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles entre leurs lèvres déformées.

Jack les toisa avec toute la superbe dont il était capable.

- Le coffre ! aboya t-il. Donnez-le moi !

Et d'un seul geste, d'une brusque torsion du poignet, il enfonça son malheureux tronçon d'épée, encore rouge du sang d'un autre, dans sa propre poitrine.

Il ressentit un grand froid, mais aucune douleur. Tout était accompli, il était désormais trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Avec détachement, il considéra le sang –son sang cette fois- qui maculait sa main.

- Désormais, je ne saignerai plus jamais, songea-t-il.

Il releva les yeux et vit la mer grise au-delà des flancs du navire. Vide.

Un irrémédiable sentiment de perte l'envahit.

La mer était vide.

Pour lui elle serait toujours vide, désormais.

Jack tourna la tête. L'armada de la Compagnie des Indes s'étaient mise en mouvement et glissait en bon ordre en direction de la flotte pirate toujours immobile. A mi-chemin entre les deux forces en présence, l'Endeavour attendait prudemment l'arrivée des renforts avant de donner l'assaut final.

Les yeux de Jack Sparrow étincelèrent comme deux braises.

00+00

_C'est pas fini…_


	3. Dénouement

La bataille, si on pouvait parler de bataille, était terminée. Les mains serrées sur le gouvernail comme s'il espérait entendre craquer le bois entre ses paumes, mâchoires contractées, les yeux lançant des flammes, Jack Sparrow avait déchaîné toute la puissance destructrice du Hollandais Volant contre l'Endeavour. _L'invincible Hollandais Volant… _Il ne restait plus grand chose de l'orgueilleux navire de guerre de Beckett, et pas un de ceux qui étaient à bord n'en avait réchappé.

Jack n'éprouvait aucune compassion. Ses amis et son incomparable Black Pearl n'étaient plus et une rage froide brûlait en lui. Lorsque le vaisseau amiral de la flotte eut sombré, indescriptible amas de bois brisé et de toile déchirée, il tourna résolument la proue du Hollandais vers l'armada de la Compagnie des Indes. Mais celle-ci, peut désireuse apparemment d'affronter le navire vengeur, commençait à se disperser à toute vitesse. Jack hésita un instant, mais il n'avait jamais été de tempérament sanguinaire. Il décida d'abandonner.

Sombre, laissant les pirates sur leurs navires alignés devant la Baie des Naufragés pousser des hurlements de joie et lancer en l'air leurs galurins mités pour célébrer la victoire, Sparrow fit encore une fois virer de bord son nouveau bâtiment.

Tout cela ne le concernait plus. Avec un soupir intérieur, il leva les yeux vers l'horizon, comme il avait coutume de le faire, espérant que la magie opérerait encore et que la perspective de son infinie et désormais éternelle liberté dissiperait les pensées moroses qui l'habitaient.

- Jack ?

Bill le Bottier. Bill le Bottier ayant désormais figure humaine, débarrassé des coquillages et autres étoile de mer qui avaient entrepris de coloniser son corps. Il paraissait avoir du mal à réaliser combien les choses avaient changées en si peu de temps. Jack réprima un nouveau soupir.

- Tu es libre, Bill, dit-il d'une voix égale. J'avais promis à ton fils de te libérer.

Non pas qu'il ait tant que ça l'habitude de tenir ses promesses, d'ailleurs, mais celle-là du moins, il la tiendrait.

Le Bottier ne manifesta cependant aucune joie. Au contraire, son visage s'assombrit brusquement.

- Il était à bord du… ? commença-t-il.

- Oui.

Une sourde douleur envahit les yeux bleus du marin. Un instant il baissa la tête, essayant de dominer son chagrin.

- Alors, à quoi bon ? murmura-t-il enfin en se redressant. J'ai une dette envers toi, désormais. Si ça te va, Jack, je resterais à bord.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Jack était en train de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Will avant de lui confier son compas, à bord du Black Pearl. Tous deux avaient un choix déchirant à effectuer, à ce moment là. Et le destin avait choisi à leur place. C'était ainsi.

- Où allons-nous ? reprit Bill. Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant, capitaine. Après ce qui s'est passé ici, il y a de nombreuses âmes à récupérer.

Contrarié, Jack tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait déjà oublié les contraintes liées à sa nouvelle situation ! Les paroles de Will Turner résonnèrent dans sa mémoire :

- _Il te faudra faire ton devoir et transporter l'âme des morts vers l'autre monde. Ou finir comme Davy Jones._

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Décidément, la liberté absolue n'était qu'une utopie !

- Tu as raison, admit-il à contrecoeur. Eh bien allons-y, allons à la pêche aux âmes.

Triste pêche, en vérité. Non pas qu'elle s'avère très difficile : les défunts paraissaient attirés par le navire comme par un aimant. Les âmes, constata Jack, conservaient l'apparence du corps qui les avait contenues, presque comme si la mort n'avait apporté aucun changement à tous ces défunts. La différence était ailleurs, indéfinissable. Il sentait la différence entre les vivants et les morts, il ne la voyait pas. Sauf qu'ici, des vivants il n'y en avait plus guère !

Le pirate grinça des dents en voyant monter à bord l'âme de Beckett et mit fin assez sèchement à ses protestations outrées.

- Descendez dans l'entrepont et épargnez-moi vos caquètements de perroquet, intima t-il. Ou je vous jette par-dessus bord et vous ferez le voyage par vos propres moyens !

Mais il aurait préféré supporter encore un long moment les phrases heurtées de son ennemi, ses « … complètement fou ! Irresponsable ! Comment avez-vous pu… la piraterie… le monde appartient à la Compagnie… tous ces mythes disparaîtront à leur tour… » plutôt que de ressentir le déchirement qui fut le sien lorsqu'il dut recueillir également tout l'équipage du Black Pearl, Hector Barbossa y compris.

- Eh bien, voilà ! Voilà, c'est arrivé ! grogna le vieux pirate.

Il aperçut alors Jack Sparrow et ses yeux parurent lui jaillir des orbites :

- Encore toi ! hurla t-il. Mais je ne serai donc jamais débarrassé de toi ! Encore et toujours, il faut que tu réapparaisses sur ma route !

- Calme-toi, Hector ! répliqua Jack non sans ironie. Tu seras bientôt débarrassé de moi, à tout jamais, promis ! Ou plutôt, c'est MOI qui serai bientôt définitivement débarrassé de toi !

- Le Pearl a coulé…. murmura Barbossa d'un ton navré.

Jack sentit une onde douloureuse le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Le Pearl avait coulé, oui… et il ne voulait surtout pas y penser !

- William… entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête. Bill le Bottier serrait son fils dans ses bras, des larmes au coin des paupières. – Oh mon gars, j'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement ! dit-il. J'espérais bien ne jamais te revoir sur ce navire !

Will eut un sourire un peu forcé. Il tenait la main d'Elisabeth.

- Ma femme, dit-il simplement, comme s'il la présentait à son père.

Il soupira et regarda la jeune femme :

- Je l'aurais dit au moins une fois…

- J'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si rapide ! bougonna une voix rude à leur côté. J'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait !

Pintel s'ébrouait comme un ours, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné que de son vivant.

- C'est parce que tu n'as rien vu ! assura Ragetti. Moi j'ai vu la vague arriver et j'ai compris qu'on allait tous y passer.

- Les pirates meurent rarement dans leur lit, de toute façon ! lança Gibbs. Ce qui est le pire, c'est de penser qu'on ne pourra plus boire de rhum !

- Qui a dit ça ? riposta Jack, outré. Tu boiras du rhum pendant toute l'éternité, Monsieur Gibbs, ce n'est pas la mort qui pourrait t'en empêcher ! Et maintenant, si vous vouliez bien débarrasser le pont et descendre, nous pourrions peut-être nous mettre en route.

- Jack ! s'exclama Gibbs, comme s'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois.

Il s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui comme s'il réalisait seulement à ce moment où il se trouvait et ce que cela impliquait. Puis son regard tomba sur la poitrine de Jack, dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, et sur la balafre arrondie qui dessinait sur sa peau une orbe sanglante.

- Est-ce que… commença t-il.

Mais à cet instant, l'attention de Jack Sparrow fut attiré par un mouvement insolite : le petit singe de Barbossa, qui ressemblait à un pitoyable sac d'os détrempé, poussait des cris de colère en bondissant de côté et d'autre, lançant des regards noirs à la cantonade. Apparemment, il sentait que ce navire n'était pas comme les autres et cela ne paraissait pas lui plaire du tout !

- Oh, non !! fit Jack, excédé. Ca ne va pas recommencer ! Je ne serai donc jamais débarrassé de ce fichu macaque !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les autres, dans l'intention de dire à Barbossa ce qu'il pensait de son animal de compagnie favori et lui demander de le rappeler à l'ordre, et constata que ses passagers ne semblaient pas du tout pressés de « débarrasser le pont », ainsi qu'il le leur avait demandé : ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de Gibbs qui leur parlait en agitant les mains, sous le coup d'une incompréhensible agitation. Tous semblaient opiner à ses paroles et l'ancien second du Black Pearl se tourna finalement vers Sparrow, au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à réitérer son ordre de faire de la place.

- Nous sommes tous morts, n'est-ce pas ? fit Gibbs.

- J'en ai bien peur, mon gars ! répliqua Jack avec son ironie coutumière.

- Et nous sommes sur le navire des morts, pas vrai ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Eh bien, capitaine, une grande partie de l'équipage de Jones a péri –je veux dire pour de bon, je veux dire : « a disparu »- au cours de la bataille. Alors ma foi, je me disais… qu'on pourrait peut-être les remplacer. Vous voyez ?

Jack le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Tu veux reprendre du service ? A bord du Hollandais Volant ? C'est bien ça que tu es en train de me dire ?

- Euh…. oui ! Oui, c'est ça !

- C'est une longue traversée, Monsieur Gibbs. C'est s'embarquer pour l'éternité, tu sais ?

- Je le sais, capitaine, répondit Gibbs.

Jack les regarda tour à tour, tous ceux qui étaient réunis autour de lui. Une subite allégresse s'empara de lui, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et, au contraire, prit son air le plus farouche et observa chacun en prenant tout son temps : Will Turner, son bras gauche serré autour des épaules de sa femme blottie contre lui, Cotton, toujours flanqué de son inséparable perroquet, Marty et bien entendu Gibbs, solide comme un roc et indéfectiblement loyal.

Le meilleur équipage du monde, pour naviguer jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Jack eut subitement envie de pousser à son tour des cris de joie mais, évidemment, il s'en garda bien ! Une étincelle de malice vint faire pétiller ses yeux de jais, mais ce fut cependant un regard sévère qu'il plongea dans celui de Will :

- Tu es partant, toi aussi ? demanda t-il d'une voix assez peu engageante. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Essayer de t'emparer du Hollandais comme tu as voulu t'emparer du Pearl ?

Will sourit et soutint tranquillement son regard :

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire ça. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Sparrow agita un doigt menaçant dans sa direction :

- J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi, mon gars, parce que ceux qui voudront rester s'engagent à naviguer sous _mon_ commandement jusqu'à la fin des temps et ils devront jurer allégeance éternelle au Hollandais Volant !

- Partie du navire, partie de l'équipage… murmura Bill tout bas.

- Exactement ! riposta Jack. Cela signifie que vous serez tous liés au destin de ce navire et de son capitaine, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Tous comprirent qu'il faisait allusion à son prédécesseur, qui en reniant sa mission s'était non seulement condamné lui-même mais encore avait condamné tout son équipage à une lente métamorphose et une damnation éternelle.

Cependant, personne ne répliqua. Au contraire, tous eurent un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Tous sauf Barbossa, qui se redressa de toute sa taille et toisa Jack avec superbe :

- Sans moi ! dit-il sèchement. Libre à vous de convoyer les âmes jusqu'à la fin des temps, camarades, mais moi je suis un écumeur des mers, pas un bon samaritain ! Et puis, merci bien ! Naviguer avec vous, j'en ai assez ! Pour moi, la traversée s'arrête ici.

A la surprise générale, une étrange d'émotion se fit jour dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de Jack Sparrow :

- Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il. Tu ne sais pas… ce que c'est que l'Antre, Hector !

- Premièrement, répondit Barbossa d'un ton sarcastique, les yeux étincelants, je suis déjà mort une fois et je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre ! Et deuxièmement, l'Antre n'existe plus depuis que Davy Jones est mort !

Il regarda Jack par en-dessous :

- Enfin… plus sous la même forme, en tous cas.

Mais son expression redevint caustique lorsqu'il lança, comme un défi :

- Je ne naviguerai pas sous _ton_ commandement, Jack, et je ne jurerai pas allégeance à _ton_ navire !

Il promena son regard sur la cantonade :

- Messieurs… Madame ! ajouta t-il pour Elisabeth.

Et il tourna dignement les talons pour descendre majestueusement par l'écoutille ouverte.

Pintel et Ragetti le suivirent des yeux avec un air de regret. Ils se regardèrent, parurent hésiter. Puis Pintel haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Aucun d'eux ne fit mine de suivre le vieux pirate.

Jack Sparrow sentit toutes ses idées noires disparaître en fumée. Il éprouva l'envie de rire et de chanter à tue-tête. Au lieu de quoi, il fronça encore davantage les sourcils et prit sa voix de commandement pour lancer à la cantonade :

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de larves ?! Au travail, tas de chiens galeux ! A la manœuvre ! Et plus vite que ça ! On appareille.

Tous s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux et se précipitèrent sur les cordages et les écoutes.

Jack empoigna fermement la barre. Tout le monde étant occupé ailleurs, il laissa enfin son sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

- Et voilà, tu l'as fait. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Sa propre voix venait de retentir tout prêt de son oreille. Un minuscule double de lui-même se tenait sur son épaule, se cramponnant fermement à ses longues tresses noires.

- Mais tu aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de les ré-engager tous ! affirma le second avatar en apparaissant sur son autre épaule. Il aurait peut-être fallu faire du tri.

- A quoi bon ? fit la première « miniature » d'un ton insouciant.

Jack Sparrow sourit un peu plus et secoua négligemment sa longue chevelure entremêlée de perles et de lacets colorés, obligeant les deux petits personnages qui lui apparaissaient sans cesse depuis son séjour dans l'Antre de Davy Jones à disparaître.

- En route ! murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il exerça une légère poussée sur le gouvernail –il savait d'instinct comment faire- et, docilement, le Hollandais Volant s'inclina, plongeant son étrave effilée sous les flots. Les vagues roulèrent et déferlèrent sur le pont tandis que, tel un gigantesque cétacé, le navire s'enfonçait sous la surface de la mer.

- Intéressant ! fit Jack Sparrow.

Il sourit plus largement :

- Cap sur l'éternité ! dit-il avec conviction.

FIN 


End file.
